jarielfandomcom-20200213-history
Veggie Tales Live in Concert - God Made You Special (Veggie Tales stage show)
God Made You Special was the Sixth VeggieTales Live! show. It was produced in 2012 tour year as well. Plot 1 Bob, Larry and your favorite Veggie friends are singing and dancing their way to a city near you in the all new God Made You Special LIVE tour! Kids of all ages will love this show filled with silly song favorites like "Love My Lips," "The Hairbrush Song," "His Cheeseburger," and many, many more! Join the God Made You Special LIVE tour for an unforgettable time of fun and silliness from the VeggieTales crew! Plot 2 Something has gone haywire at the Silly Song Warehouse - and one of the beloved VeggieTales silly songs is missing!! Join Bob, Larry, Junior and the whole gang as they attempt to solve the mystery of the Silly Song Swindler while singing and dancing to a truckload of silly songs! Featuring top Veggie fan favorites including "Oh Where Is My Hairbrush", "God Is Bigger Than the Boogie Man", "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything", and many more, this high energy show will delight children and remind them that God made them special and loves them very much - no matter what! Plot 3 Something has gone haywire at the Silly Song Warehouse – and one of the beloved VeggieTales songs is missing!! Join Bob, Larry, Junior and the whole gang as they attempt to solve the mystery of the Silly Song Bandit while learning valuable Biblical truths along the way through singing and dancing! Featuring top Veggie fan favorites including "The Hairbrush Song," "Cheeseburger," "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything," and inspiring songs like.. "Little Guys Can Do Big Things" and "God is Bigger than the Boogeyman," this high energy show will delight children and remind them that God made them special and loves them very much – no matter what! Songs Version 1 Act 1 #New VeggieTales Theme Song #The Water Buffalo Song #Dance of the Cucumber #The Belly Button Song #Monkey #God Is Bigger Than The Boogie Man #Endangered Love #Shout! Act 2 #The Pirates Who Don’t Do Anything #Pants #Pizza Angel #Walking on Sunshine #The Hairbrush Song #I Am A Promise #VeggieTales Theme Song (reprise) Version 2 Act 1 #New VeggieTales Theme Song #The Water Buffalo Song #The Belly Button Song #Monkey #God Is Bigger Than The Boogie Man #Little Guys Can Do Big Things #Endangered Love #Shout! Act 2 #The Pirates Who Don’t Do Anything #Pants #Pizza Angel #Walking on Sunshine #The Hairbrush Song #I Am A Promise #VeggieTales Theme Song (reprise) Gallery Version 1 4f4e4a6a5efce.preview-620.jpg 022612 veggietales2.jpg 31004 478611968828367 213182581 n.jpg 47381 482185788470985 1984882377 n.jpg 405151 199878813455219 416026670 n.jpg 523396 481413848548179 84329181 n.jpg 538334 199879140121853 1046285767 n.jpg 6816896918 d53bc7eee5 o.jpg 6963017189 504ee9903b o.jpg 6963017199 6e6dea4d77 o.jpg 6963017229 0e88017d4e o.jpg 6963017243 0792f69469 o.jpg 6963017339 66d7fdcb8e o.jpg C37759bc.jpg DSC05884.jpg G12c000000000000000c7ca30f9333b3ba2194950432488303ed61f0629.jpg Veggietales1.jpg Veggietalesbigidea6.jpg VTL5.jpg VTL6.jpg Version 2 196098 429380400418191 1800657228 n.jpg Version 3 58759 474562639232645 849852062 n.jpg 225846 474563012565941 2098569357 n.jpg 227865 474562599232649 975055751 n.jpg 227936 474562582565984 1359854865 n.jpg 246625 461025323920365 272903297 n.jpg 267324 474562612565981 1228296323 n.jpg 304352 474562699232639 633614934 n.jpg 393306 461393900550174 643962063 n.jpg 527485 474562672565975 1588806575 n.jpg 546253 461693250520239 2006879461 n.jpg Videos Version 1 Version 2 Version 3 Trivia Category:Jariel Live Shows Category:Jariel Theatrical shows Category:VeggieTales Stage Shows Category:2012